RED LIPS TRAP
by kirameku-14
Summary: Yunho menghapus noda cokelat yang melekat di bibir cherry Jaejoong itu dengan telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya, kemudian ia menjilati jari-jemarinya itu dengan pose yang sangat seduktif. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membasuh bibirmu itu dengan bibirku…". YUNJAE.


I can't deny~ a night I quietly sleep. You appear in me, you're so beautiful. Hey gorgeous sweet amazing baby. I know you want it baby. You and me hardcore right now. Til you say no more~ I can't breathe ah ah~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Main cast::**

**Jung Yunho (19), Kim Jaejoong (19).**

**::Extras cast::**

**Park Yoochun (27), Kim Junsu (25), Shim Changmin (18).**

**::Main pair::**

**YUNJAE!**

**::Extras pair::**

**Yoosu dan Jaemin.**

**::Genre::**

**Romance, a little bit of Hurt/comfort.**

**::Rate::**

**T+**

**::Warning::**

**Straight pair and yaoi in this fict, BoyxBoy a.k.a Boys Love. A pervert Yunho and Yoochun. Innocent Jaejoong. Kata-kata yang ehm~m agak kasar dan tidak sesuai dengan EyD. A lot of kissing words. Genderswitch yak ini, so? DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ!**

**::Disclaimer::**

**Al cast is property of god. Masih mempunyai kontrak dengan Management mereka. Mereka anak dari kedua orang tua mereka. Mempunyai kendali yang absolute terhadap diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita ini mengikuti alur dari manga karya mangaka Asami Miyabi-san**

**::Summary::**

**Meskipun ciumanmu itu adalah sebuah perangkap… kalau itu merupakan perangkap yang begitu manis, dengan sangat senang hati aku akan terjun kedalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^RED LIPS TRAP by CHO YEONG GI a.k.a KEYRA KIM^^**

**~~enjoy it yeorobun~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

Siang itu, saat hampir seluruh siswa sekolah telah keluar dari sekolahnya dan segera menuju rumahnya masing-masing, saat itu pula jalanan di wilayah fashion yang terkenal di Seoul yaitu Myeongdong dipadati dengan anak-anak muda yang pergi hang out dengan teman-temannya.

Tak terkecuali seorang siswi tingkat akhir di Haneul International High School pun turut meramaikan jalanan yang memang sudah ramai dengan anak-anak muda yang berpakaian sekolahnya. Beruntunglah dia disekolahkan di salah satu sekolah bergengsi yang berada di pusat kota itu, jadi ia tak perlu kalah bersaing dengan gengsi akan standar sekolahnya itu.

Ia kini sedang melangkah keluar dari Lotte Department Store untuk menuju sebuah toserba terkemuka lainnya yang berada disana.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya siswi berambut hitam legam itu disapa oleh seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya namun tak sepekat dirinya.

"Annyeong, apakah kau bersedia jadi model iklan lipstick?" Tanya laki-laki itu langsung saat siswi manis berambut hitam legam itu berbalik dan menatap orang yang menyapanya itu.

"Hah?" respon gadis manis itu dengan bingungnya atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pria aneh berkacamata hitam di hadapannya ini.

"Sebab… bibirmu itu sangatlah seksi. Sampai-sampai yang melihatnya ingin menciumnya lho~," jawabnya dengan santai dan beranjak untuk mendekati si gadis manis itu kemudian membisikan sebuah kalimat di telinga gadis manis nan mempunyai bibir menggoda itu, "dan kamu juga dapat kesempatan untuk berciuman dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan lho~, bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?" jawaban yang sangat salah itu menyebabkan sipelontar kata-kata itu mendapat sebuah pukulan telak dari gadis manis itu.

"Kau… jangan sembarangan… AKU PALING BENCI BERCIUMAN TAU!" geram gadis itu dan memukul kepala si laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat mesum itu dengan tasnya yang berisi berbagai macam buku pelajaran yang jumlah halamannya selalu hampir satu rim itu membuat kepala laki-laki itu sedikit memar dan lumayan pusing.

"Aissh! Kau…" pemuda itu tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena siswi manis itu sudah beranjak dari hadapan laki-laki mesum itu. Dan tanpa disadarinya buku agenda siswa miliknya terjatuh dari tasnya saat ia menghantamkan tas itu ke kepala si laki-laki mesum itu.

'Apa-apaan sih orang mesum itu. Ciuman dengan pemuda yang tak disukai itu benar-benar menjijikan! Ciuman itu apa bagusnya sih… seumur hidup tidak berciuman juga tak apa-apa kok.' batin siswi itu sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Dan, melupakan niatannya untuk berbelanja di toserba ternama lainnya itu.

.

v(^0^)v

.

"Aneh… buku agendaku jatuh di mana ya?" di koridor siswa yang ramai akan murid-murid yang sedang memanfaatkan jam istirahatnya dengan baik itu nampaklah seorang gadis manis sedang berjalan tak tentu arah mencari buku agenda siswanya yang entah jatuh di mana.

"Yunho-yah, kau kan syuting adegan ciuman lagi kan?" Tanya seorang siswi yang dengan seenaknya merangkul leher seorang siswa dengan tampang yang lumayan namun seringaiannya membuat tak segelintir siswa takut melihatnya walaupun kebanyakan orang yang melihatnya akan terpesona.

"Iya, kalau begitu… biarkan aku berlatih dulu ya." Siswa yang bernama Yunho itu tak segan-segan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir siswi yang entah namanya siapa itu.

Hal itu membuat si gadis manis itu berjengit kesal melihat hal yang paling ia benci yang dengan gamblangnya terpampang di hadapannya. Hal ini berbeda dengan para gadis yang terlihat sedang mengerubungi Yunho dengan tatapan kagum dan sedikit nafsu.

"Yunho-yah, tekhnik berciumanmu begitu hebat. Sama sekali tak butuh yang namanya latihan lagi," sahut siswi yang entah siapa itu namanya lagi, dan Yunho tak pernah ambil pusing tentang siapa yang berciuman dengannya saat ini.

"Tapi… kapanpun itu, aku bersedia menjadi partner latihanmu." Ujar siswi lainnya yang bergelayut manja di punggung Yunho.

'Glek'

Siswi manis itu hanya bisa membatin pasrah akan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya itu.

'Dia kan… adalah bintang dari klub drama. Setan cium yang terkenal, Jung Yunho.'

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka saat gadis manis itu ingin beranjak dari tempat yang menurutnya terkutuk itu si setan cium itu menyapanya dengan santai seakan ia memang telah dinantikan oleh setan cium itu.

"Ah! Kau datang tepat waktu. Kim Jaejoong. Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini." Ujar siswa itu sembari mengangkat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"AH! Buku agenda siswa ku! Te-terima kasih Yunho-sshi." Ujar Jaejoong dan langsung mengambil barang yang memang sudah dicari-cari olehnya itu.

"Uhm, kau itu tidak menyukai ciuman ya?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong telah mengambil buku agendanya.

"MWO?" muka Jaejoong langsung merona dan memerah dengan cepat mendengar ucapan orang yang bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah berbicara dengannya namun saat ini malah dengan santainya orang itu mengungkapkan sesuatu yang paling memuakkan baginya. Siapa yang tidak malu jika berada di posisinya saat ini.

Menghela nafas sesaat lalu Jaejoong pun menjawab, "bukan urusanmu!" dan berniat pergi dari koridor itu.

Namun, langkah Jaejoong tertahan oleh tangan Yunho yang memblokir jalan yang akan dilalui oleh Jaejoong.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau mempunyai bibir yang sangat menggoda… hm~ bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menyembuhkan penyakit tidak suka ciumanmu itu." Tawar Yunho dengan seenaknya.

"Jangan sok ikut campur!" ucap Jaejoong jengah dengan orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan itu.

"Atau, begini saja. Kalau kau berpacaran denganku. Kujamin dalam tiga hari kau pasti ingin berciuman denganku." Seringaian menggoda dikeluarkan oleh Yunho dengan maksimal.

"Dengar ya, biarpun aku pacaran denganmu, aku tak akan pernah mempunyai hasrat untuk berciuman dengan setan cium sepertimu!" Jaejoong yang geram itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutar arah dan tidak jadi pergi ke cafeteria tempat tujuannya semula.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau kita coba pacaran saja. Atau kau yang tidak mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang cukup tinggi untuk menjadi kekasihku?" tantang Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong akhirnya berbalik dan menatap garang Yunho.

"Siapa yang tidak percaya diri! Baik! Aku akan pacaran denganmu selama tiga hari!" sungut Jaejoong kesal karena diremehkan oleh orang yang menyebalkan seperti si setan cium macam Yunho yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat meremehkan di hadapannya.

"Dasar setan cium! Mulutnya selalu saja penuh dengan kata-kata manis. Asal tahu saja, tidak semua perempuan akan termakan ke dalam bujuk rayunya. Akan kubuat kau mengerti akan hal yang satu ini!" gerutu Jaejoong saat ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

^Jaejoong POV^

.

"BooJaejoongie, ayo kita makan bersama." Cih, sial. Kenapa ada orang yang semenyebalkan dia sih. Kenapa juga dia harus datang ke kelasku.

"Siapa yang sudi makan bersamamu! Kenapa aku harus akan bersamamu. Makananku bisa jadi tidak sedap lagi." Si setan cium itu malah berjalan ke belakangku dan mendorong badanku untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Kau ini, kita kan pacaran. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku mengajakmu makan bersama."

"KYAAAA!" si bodoh setan cium itu malah menarik paksa aku dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di bangku taman sekolah dengan orang yang sangat berbahaya.

'Kim Jaejoong, dalam tiga hari ini kau harus bisa bertahan!' batinku untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Hei. Jung Yunho. Berciuman denganku itu memangnya ada untungnya untukmu?"

"Tentu ada." Jawabnya dengan sangat cepat namun tegas, sungguh… jawabannya itu membuatku tertegun. "Bisa berciuman dengan gadis yang kusukai adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan." Tangan nakalnya merayap dan meraih bungkus strawberry milkku kemulutnya dan meminum minumanku itu melalui sedotan yang sebelumnya sudah kukulum itu.

"Sekarang aku yang minum ya," ujarnya dengan santai yang langsung saja kuhadiahi dengan tatapan horror yang mematikan.

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa meminum strawberry milkku!" huh, orang ini memang setan menyebalkan.

"Ini kan hanya ciuman secara tidak langsung. Jangan bersikap seakan-akan aku mempunyai penyakit menular," setan itu menatapku dengan tatapan sedih yang entah mengapa justru membuatku sedikit menyesal.

"Cowok yang bisa berciuman dengan siapapun sudah pasti mempunyai penyakit!" entah mengapa aku malah menutup mulutku sesaat setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Dan… tatapan matanya? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa berubah menjadi dingin seperti itu, beda dari sebelumnya yang seperti anak anjing itu.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu terhadap orang yang punya tekhnik mencium paling hebat disekolah ini. Nyalimu besar juga ya…" tangannya kini merengkuh daguku.

Tuhan, aku sungguh takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Akan tetapi aku lebih takut saat menatap matanya yang menatapku dengan tatapan sedingin es itu.

"Kali ini walaupun harus menggunakan kekerasan, akan kubuat kau mengerti."

Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah berjarak kurang dari lima belas sentimeter dariku.

"Tidak…" dan tanpa sadar tanganku melakukan sesuatu saat aku berteriak "HENTIKAAAANN!"

Tanganku yang masih menggenggam bungkusan strawberry milk, meremasnya dengan kencang dan membuat isinya keluar serta membasahi seluruh wajah si setan cium yang berada di hadapanku itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" tanyanya terkejut akan 'hadiahku' tadi.

"Kau juga sama dengan orang itu!" pekikku kesal dan tak merespon pertanyaannya. "Bisanya memaksa tanpa peduli perasaan orang lain! Itu yang paling parah!" aku menatapnya dengan muka yang memerah menahan amarah.

"…orang itu?" dia merespon amarahku dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Pemuda yang sebelumnya menyatakan cintanya padaku, begitu aku menolaknya dia langsung menciumku dengan paksa. Aku benci ciuman, aku benci cowok, aku juga tak ingin berpacaran…" akupun menangisi kelemahanku itu dan bagus sekali, setelah ia melihat kelemahanku itu ia pergi dari hadapanku.

Sebenarnya… bukan aku yang sengaja membenci ciuman, aku juga… ingin bisa berciuman dengan orang yang kusukai. Seperti yang ada di adegan film.

"Ini…" saat aku sedang asik dengan pemikiranku si setan cium itu kembali lagi kehadapanku dengan err… strawberry milk?

"Hah?"

"Aku tak akan memaksakanmu lagi. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu menciumku dalam batas waktu yang telah ditentukan." Tatapan lembut itu kembali ia layangkan untukku membuatku sedikit merona karenanya.

"Ja…jangan harap!" apa iya playboy ini benar-benar mencintaiku, itu tidak mungkin kan?

.

^Normal POV^

.

"Yunho-yah~~ ayo kita latihan ciuman lagi." Kembali pernyataan rutin yang selalu terjadi setiap harinya itu terdengar oleh Jaejoong saat sedang melalui koridor kelas Yunho.

"Cih. Sebenarnya sisi baik mana dari si playboy ini yang dilihat oleh mereka." Gerutu Jaejoong pelan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan ciuman lagi."

"Hah? Waeyo Yunho-yah?"

"Soalnya aku tak ingin dianggap oleh orang yang berpenyakit oleh gadis yang kusukai," ternyata Yunho telah melihat kehadiran Jaejoong sesaat setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia pun kini mengejar Jaejoong yang mukanya memerah malu saat mendengar perkataan Yunho itu, "setidaknya kini kau bisa lebih percaya padaku kan Boo?" Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang telah melangkahkan kakinya ke anak kedua tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai tiga.

"Sedikitpun aku tak pernah mempercayaimu." Jaejoong menghela nafas singkat. "Soalnya kau itu kan seoarang bintang dari klub drama, mungkin saja kau sedang latihan akting di hadapanku." Gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

"Cih. Aku menyesal telah menjadi aktor kalau ternyata malah merepotkan seperti ini. Tapi jika kau mau… aku bisa memberikanmu ciuman yang seperti di film lho." Helaan nafas ringan dilontarkan Yunho sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Selama ini aku selalu mencari kekasih yang ditakdirkan untukku… aku ingin sekali… memiliki bibir indahmu itu."

Siswi-siswi yang berada di sekitar anak tangga itu berteriak histeris saat sang bintang klub drama itu beraksi.

"KYAAA. Yunho-oppa keren"

"Katakan hal itu padaku juga~"

Dan berbagai macam respon norak lainnya.

"Diam kau! Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi! Kau itu memalukan!" larang Jaejoong dengan muka yang memerah serta merona semerah bibir cherrynya itu.

"Kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita kencan, aku akan tutup mulut." Tawar Yunho.

"Iya. Iya. Iya. Aku mengerti!" pikir Jaejoong, lebih baik diiyakan dari pada ia melihat ulah norak Yunho yang lainnya yang akan membuatnya jauh jutaan kali lebih malu. 'Tapi… Yunho yang barusan itu kok terlihat keren ya.' Batin Jaejoong.

.

v(^0^)v

.

"Hasil karya sutradara yang satu ini ternyata memang menarik. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi pemeran dalam film arahan beliau." Yunho berkata seperti itu dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar serta memuji film dan sutradara yang tadi filmnya mereka tonton.

'Yunho yang sedang membicarakan soal film sangat bersemangat sekali. Nampaknya ia sangat menyukai seni peran.' Entah mengapa… wajah Jaejoong kini memerah saat menatap sorot mata Yunho yang terlihat tulus itu.

"Mungkin aku akan syuting iklan atau akan berkecimpung dalam industri perfilman, hebat kan?" tanyanya saat kami sedang memakan crepes yang kami beli tadi.

"Tapi itu semua baru mungkin kan? Bukankah masih terlalu pagi jika kau merasa senang seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong asal sembari memakan crepesnya itu.

"Khh… kalau makan jangan berantakan selai cokelat seperti itu, jangan banyak omong. Dasar setan kecil."

Yunho menghapus noda cokelat yang melekat di bibir cherry Jaejoong itu dengan telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya, kemudian ia menjilati jari-jemarinya itu dengan pose yang sangat seduktif.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membasuh bibirmu itu dengan bibirku…"

Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini sering merasa bingung dengan keadaannya yang selalu memerah saat berinteraksi dengan Yunho.

"Mu… mulutmu sendiri masih banyak butternya." Elak Jaejoong yang tak mau dianggap seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu… kau saja yang bersihkan, hm?" tawar Yunho sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan perlahan dan bermaksud untuk menggoda Jaejoong agar ia mau melakukan apa yang diinginkannya . "Lagipula ini bukan sebuah ciuman, jadi tak apa-apa kan?"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu Jaejoong pun akhirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Yunho yang sangat lembut dan sudah ahli dalam berciuman itu. Jaejoong pun ikut menjilati jarinya seperti Yunho tadi saat jari telunjuknya itu telah selesai menghapus butter yang melekat di bibir Yunho.

Kedua mata sayu Yunho yang menatapi Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya mengirimkan impuls yang merangsang Jaejoong.

Kembali, jari jemari Jaejoong diraih oleh Yunho. Jari telunjuknya yang baru saja Jaejoong keluarkan dari dalam mulutnya kembali masuk ke dalam mulut, akan tetapi itu mulut seorang Master of Kiss Jung Yunho.

"Dilihat dari manapun kau ini seakan sedang menggodaku, apalagi bibirmu itu…"

Dan kini jari jemari yang telah terlatih itu membingkai muka Jaejoong yang kini sudah mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

'Aku tak ingin si Playboy ini menciumku…'

Tangan itu kini meletakkan jari jemarinya kedalam helaian surai hitam Jaejoong dengan lihainya.

'Tapi…'

Bibir yang entah sudah berapa kali berciuman itu kini mengecup sudut mata Jaejoong dengan intimnya.

'Mataku…'

Bibir itu sudah turun secara perlahan ke arah bibir merah menggoda Jaejoong.

'Jariku…'

Dan bahkan sekarang bibir itu hanya berjarak kurang dari dua sentimeter dari bibir Jaejoong.

'Bahkan bibirku pun terangsang olehnya…'

Pengeliminasian itupun berlangsung dengan sempurna, kedua bibir itu kini saling bertautan dan saling berpagutan dengan panasnya. Yunho memainkan lidahnya dengan sempurna di dalam mulut hangat Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya ia menggigit kecil bibir Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang dan kemudian kesempatan itu dimanfaatkannya untuk menelusup ke dalam mulut kecil Jaejoong yang hangat itu.

'Tak ada celah untuk menghindar!'

Keduanya kini saling memisahkan tautan itu, badan Jaejoong kini bergetar dengan hebat membuat ia kini terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Apa rasanya?" Tanya Yunho dengan santainya.

"…tidak rela!" balas Jaejoong lemas.

"Eh? Sepertinya ada yang tidak jujur nih~." Goda Yunho senang saat melihat muka Jaejoong yang memerah tak kalah memerah dari bibirnya itu.

"Cerewet!"

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak merasa benci sedikitpun. Apa itu semua karena Yunho yang menciumku. Begitulah bunyi batin Jaejoong sesaat setelah mereka selesai berciuman.

.

v(^0^)v

.

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho saat mereka berpapasan di depan perpustakaan.

"N-ne, ada apa?" kalau Yunho tidak menundukkan kepalanya, maka ia akan mendapatkan raut muka Jaejoong yang merona malu.

Tapi sayangnya ia tetap menundukkan kepala, "setelah pulang sekolah bisakah kau temani aku ke suatu tempat?"

Dan Jaejoong pun menyanggupinya maka dari itu kini mereka telah berada di sebuah tempat yang Jaejoong tak ketahui apa namanya itu.

"Tempat apa ini Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat mereka beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Haseyo…"

"Yunho-yah? Kau berhasil juga ya?" seorang lelaki yang memasuki pertengahan usia dua puluh menyambut kedatangan mereka.

'Eh? Orang ini?' batin Jaejoong merasa kenal. 'Dia kan si pencari bakat yang kepalanya aku lempar sampai memar itu, si om-om mesum!' batin Jaejoong saat sudah mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Dia adalah kakak sepupuku, dan dia adalah sutradara film iklan." Perkenal Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Park Yoochun imnida. Heyo!" sapa Yoochun santai, "Dan pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan hewan-hewan pelirahaannya itu adalah kekasihku, Kim Junsu."

Mata Jaejoong yang memang sudah bulat besar itu makin membesar mendengarnya. Ia tau kalau hubungan seperti itu memang ada tapi ia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengakunya dengan gamblang seperti orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ah, dia lupa sesuatu… orang itu adalah lelaki yadong!

"Apa maksudnya ini semua?" Tanya Jaejoong yang merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh kedua pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku sangat ingin memfilmkan bibirmu itu. Jadi aku meminta bantuan sepupuku ini yang satu sekolah denganmu untuk membujukmu. Kalau berhasil… maka dia akan jadi pasanganmu dalam film tersebut."

'DEG'

Tatapan mata Jaejoong kosong seketika itu juga.

'Jadi karena itu ia mendekatiku? Dia mati-matian ingin membantu menyembuhkan penyakit ciumanku itu agar aku setuju syuting iklan itu? Dia sampai menjual dirinya sendiri?' pergolakan batin dirasakan oleh Jaejoong, tangannya sampai bergetar menahan emosi. Emosi, marah, malu, dan merasa kasihan atas pilihan yang telah dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Boo…?" Tanya Yunho bingung saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya.

Jaejoong menarik baju Yunho dan mengecup singkat bibir Yunho yang sangat pas di bibirnya itu dengan singkat. Yunho hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat mendapati apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku benar-benar telah tertipu olehmu. Kau pasti bisa menjadi aktor penipu kawakan!" geram Jaejoong setelah mencium paksa Yunho tadi dan ia membalikkan badannya menatap Yoochun yang sedang merangkul Junsu. "Aku setuju mebintangi iklan itu tetapi… aku tak mau jika dia yang menjadi pasanganku dalam pembuatan iklan itu." Ucap Jaejoong dingin karena hatinya telah tersakiti oleh Yunho.

"Tapi…" protes Yoochun.

"Hyung, gwaenchanna." Potong Yunho cepat.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, besok Jaejoong-sshi datang ke sini lagi jam tiga sore. Untuk urusan make up dan wardrobe biar aku yang siapkan. Arra?" ucap Junsu senang saat mendapatkan model sesempurna Jaejoong.

'Aku tidak ingin melakukan ciuman tanpa perasaan denganmu Jung Yunho. Apa salah kalau aku berharap kau juga mencintaiku?' batin Jaejoong benar-benar tersiksa atas perasaan sepihaknya yang ia rasakan terhadap Yunho. 'Kau sialan Jung Yunho. Seenaknya saja membuatku mencintaimu dan sekarang kau malah berbuat seperti ini padaku'

.

v(^0^)v

.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa kau puas sekarang? Kau sudah keterlaluan!" Yunho pun menatap jam di kamarnya, dan sekarang sudah jam dua sore.

"Aku harus ke sana. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan bibirnya dimiliki orang lain. Tidak! Aku tak bisa membiarkan bibir gadis yang kucintai dicium oleh entah siapa."

Yunho segera mengambil jaketnya dan segera mengendarakan sepeda motornya menuju lokasi syuting milik sepupunya itu

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sudah sampai ke lokasi syuting itu. Saat ia sampai, Jaejoong sedang berkenalan dengan lawan mainnya.

"Annyeong noona, joneun Shim Changmin imnida. Jadi noona yang akan jadi lawan mainku kali ini? Ah~ bibir noona memang menggoda seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun hyung." Changmin menyapa Jaejong dengan riangnya dan segera menjabat tangan Jaejoong dengan antusiasnya, sementara Jaejoong tidak berminat sama sekali.

Sesaat, Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"SEMUA! Segera dimulai ya!" seru Junsu yang bertindak sebagai produser iklan itu.

'Jangan lihat aku, Yun.'

Jaejoong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Changmin.

'Kau bilang kau menyukaiku… bahkan sampai menciumku. Ternyata itu semua hanyalah bohong belaka.'

Jarak itu makin lama makin menipis…

'Tapi… aku tetap senang.'

Yunho menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tak percaya.

'Aku ingin sekali mencium, mengecup orang yang aku sukai. Yaitu kau Jung Yunho'

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" berang Yunho dan menahan pundak Changmin yang sebentar lagi akan memcicipi bibir ranum Jaejoong.

"Yun…?" Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Yunho yang kini sedang memegang dagunya.

"Bibir gadis ini hanya milikku seorang!" pertegas Yunho.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang memegang dagunya itu, "a-apa lagi sekarang? Kau berakting lagi di hadapanku. Aku takkan tertipu lagi.!"

"Bukan begitu Jae!" Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, agar Jaejoong tidak menghindarinya. "Awalnya aku memang mendekatimu dengan alasan syuting iklan itu. Tapi… melihatmu akan berciuman dengan pria lain membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kau boleh tidak percaya, kau mau marah juga tidak apa-apa. Yang pasti… aku tak akan mengizinkan orang lain mencium bibirmu." Ucap Yunho sembari menyeka air di sudut mata Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku juga…" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan berbinar dan penuh cinta. "Hanya ingin berciuman denganmu saja… Yunnie~"

Keduanya kini bertautan dengan intens, kedua bibir itu saling mengecup dan saling memagut dengan lembut. Pancaran cinta dan bahasa sayang saling mereka lontarkan melalui pagutan mesra itu.

"Waaawwww~ adegan ini bisa langsung dipakai nih! Chagiya! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yoochun pada sang kekasih yang sedang mengotak-ngatik laptopnya.

"SIAP! Aku sebagai produser berbakat nomor satu yakin kalau iklan ini akan laris di pasaran!" ungkap Junsu senang dan segera memeluk Yoochun yang langsung saja memagut bibir Junsu-nya dengan ganas.

"YA! Oy kalian! Lalu peranku bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin keki yang diacuhkan begitu saja.

.

v(^0^)v

.

"Kyaaaa! Lihat lipstick itu!"

"Ne. Iklan lipstick yang ini kan hebat sekali."

"Aku merasa kalau aku yang sedang berciuman dengan kekasihku saat melihat iklan itu."

"Adegan ciumannya sangat mesra. Aku jadi iri karenanya."

"Tapi… warna lipstick yang dipakai model wanitanya kok tidak dibuat ya?"

"Ung… padahal warna itu yang sangat indah menurutku."

Rentetan percakapan para gadis yang sedang membicarakan lipstick yang PVnya dibintangi oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong menggema disetiap sudut toko kosmetik yang menjual item lipstick itu.

Mereka sangat menyukai iklan yang terasa 'panas' itu, mereka juga menyukai warna yang hinggap di bibir alami Jaejoong. Bukan. Itu bukanlah polesan barang yang iklannya ia bintangi, itu adalah warna alami dari bibirnya itu sendiri.

_-Meskipun… ciumanmu itu adalah sebuah perangkap. Kalau itu merupakan perangkap yang begitu manis, dengan sangat senang hati aku akan terjun ke dalamnya.-_

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua model iklan itu saat ini sedang berciuman di bawah baliho iklan Red Lips Trap yang mereka bintangi itu. Membagi ciuman hangat di musim dingin yang bertebaran salju di sekeliling mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

First **YUNJAE** fanfiction from Key! Aneh gak yah? **YUNJAE SHIPPER **jangan marah ya kalau misalkan feelnya gak dapet. Hueeeeeee~~ Ini fanfic **YUNJAE** pertama Key.

Mianata kalau gak memuaskan dan mengecewakan.

Eto~u, tadinya ini mau dibuat pair lain, tapi **BIBIR MERAH** itu cocok sama **JAEMMA**, dan dihasut sama nae saeng ***lirik-lirik Rui*** akhirnya jadi juga **YUNJAE** sebagai main cast dan main pair.

Ah, mian lagi kalau peran yang lainnya sangat sedikit, udah gitu Changminnie nya kasian banget lagi. Di manganya juga gitu, tapi tapi… di manganya dicuekin bukan karena sibuk kissuan. **LOL.**

Cha. Key banyak utang penpik ya? ***lirik-lirik file penpik*** mian, mian, mian.

Sementara, kalian bersabar ya? ***lirik-lirik yang neror di fb, twit, sama kolom review***

Sebenernya, udah ditulis. Tapi karena agak gak sreg dan bukan gaya Key banget penulisannya Key edit ulang lagi. Habisnya~~~ nanti malah dibilang aneh dan rada mengganjal lagi, jadi Key usahain buat diperbaiki lagi. Bersabar ya? **#poppo reader satu-satu**

Cha, mohon tinggalkan jejaknya ya? **#bow**

.

.

.

.

.

-All fandom is **ONE**, all bias is **ONE**, all idol is **ONE**, all readers is **ONE**, all author is **ONE**-

.

.

.

.

.

Sign, with love.

**Key of Amethyst.**

**The Ultimate Evil Princess Cho Yeong Gi.**


End file.
